paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wonder of the World/@comment-4111213-20120221024002/@comment-4102115-20120221142135
The 1-star button (as I noted I accidentally hit it after putting in 150 zaps :( ) gave me a small time. The 3-star button has given me the three Large scrolls including Economy. As indicated by the 1 star, 2 stars and 3 stars on the buttons it certainly seems that it will only give one of the aqua, green or blue scrolls formerly called Level 1, 2 or 3. Whilst assuming this was going to be the case and since the original person who spent over 1000€ to get the Wonder built in a few hours (and probably spent 6€ x 6 (for the zaps) and 4, 9 or 15€ for the immediate scroll completion several times to verify the drops, I was still going to post the same question to see if anyone did get it to drop a Red scroll. I thought maybe the 3-star might randomly give a $500k/$300k Upgrade/Destroy, the 2-star a $250k/$200k Sell/Repair, and the 1-star a Collect. Whilst I would be seriously %$#'d if I got a Destroy or Collect after 30.25 hours, an Upgrade or a Repair would not go astray. As it is, of the Large scrolls, waiting 30.25 hours to be able to speed something up 5 hours is pretty counter-intuitve, and to buy one for $750k??? There is nothing where 5 hours saved equals $750k, not even the Bank. I wouldn't even buy it for $250k. Large Economy for $500k is only economic for a purchase cost of over $3.33Million - ie. none - so its only use is for the rare € purchase to save up to 10€. 10€ saved and just as easy to buy from Leonid for those rare occasions so too many from the Wonder is useless. The Large Profit is the only one from Leonid that gives a 39% economic benefit on $250k if you have a Level 5 Rollercoaster with 3 x Totems, or 23% economic benefit of a L5+3T Ice Castle. The Hotel Sea Breeze is about the only other structure that will give even a tiny economic profit, so hardly worth the effort of buying, but even tho it is the "cheapest" to buy, getting one for free from the Wonder to give me a $308k bonus (on Ice Tower) is about the nicest one for me. I don't understand your question "which one is better"? Collecting a scroll doesn't take away from collecting other income. Unless you mean to say "I have not started a Foundation yet, for the 92 cell spaces needed for the Foundation + Energy, will I get more economic benefit from the Wonder or from the 2.63 Hotel Luxes (with 3 road + 7 energy cells each) its space would replace?" Note: The Wonder takes 30.25hrs per Large Scroll (24hrs + 5x1.25hrs - I think you forgot the 0.25hrs?). So assuming 3 x Totems, then income from Hotel Luxs = 2.63 * $2669 * 30.25 * 1.3 = $276,000. Now, although the "purchase cost" value of the scroll you receive is either $250k, $500k or $750k, and even assuming it averages to $500k, what you need to calculate is the "economic benefit" value of them, which I think is: Large Time value < $276k; Large Economic value = 10€ but only useful a few times and the purchase cost of $500k those few times is less than the $276 per 30.25hrs lost; assuming you have a Rollercoaster, then the Profit scroll will give you a $348k benefit, but assuming you get it 1 out of 3 times, I'd say the value of the Wonder is $116k per 30.25hrs. And that is being extremely generous on the assumption that you zap it 25 times every 1.25hrs for 6.25hrs every 30.25hrs. More realistically you will zap it up over a day, let it produce a scroll over a day, repeated cycle takes 48 hours. Therefore totally useless for generating a profit. But, seriously, when you have an island full of Hotel Lux's and you're generating more cash than could ever be spent, and nothing to spend it on anyway, past Level 35 once you have your Lux's - XP is pointless, money is pointless, the 100% Award is pointless, seriously, what is the point in playing the game any more at all? If you just want a super high money and/or piastre count, just run the trainer put in high numbers. If you want to play the game for the sake of challenges, tasks, achievements, then tackle the Category:Special Events and build your lowish income Magic Castle, tackle the blueprint hunt and crystal collection and do something in the game for the sake of playing the game :) So - summary - the Hotel Luxs will by far give the higher net profit per cell. But so what?